Ten things I hate about you
by Coreyyy
Summary: Harry receives a letter from Draco Malfoy, you know, the one Harry met in his very first year? Of course you know him! Contains smut. Don't read it if you don't like smut. Simple. ENJOY. *smiles*


Ten things I hate about you

Author: xxromeoroyaltyxx

Disclaimer: I do not own the HP books.

Pairing: H/D

Draco sat on his bed in his room; he was bored and had nothing to do. His father Lucius was out and about at a meeting with the Ministry. Draco sighed, and looked at his desk with the piece of parchment placed on it. He looked at it and thought; he smirked to himself and thought of someone to write to, he could not write to many other people because they were all busy, and told him not to bother them during the holidays. Draco sat at his desk, and pulled out a feather from his draw, he shut the draw and dipped the end of the feather in the black ink and he began writing on the piece of parchment. He had put a lot of letter into this thought; he was hoping the person he was writing to would take some consideration towards him.

It had been a week later, and Draco Malfoy had not gotten a thing from the person he sent the letter to, he was very angry that day and was taking his frustration out in his room. He kicked things, he kicked the table, and he kicked his lamp, which made it knock onto the ground with a loud CRASH. Draco sighed and sat on his bed, maybe what he wrote to this certain person was not such a great idea after all. Draco then heard an owl, his owl. Draco had relaxed now, as the owl perched itself on the windowsill. Draco went to grab the letter from the owl, and the owl flew into the room, looking for a place to perch itself comfortably on. Draco opened the letter, and it was what he was expecting. He smiled at the current words he was reading on his page, it did not make him smirk smugly as he usually does.

Draco was looking forward to another year of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry; he felt it was going to be a great year ahead. He was seventeen now, and he knew what he wanted to be when he grew up. First, he had to take care of something at Hogwarts that he had wanted for so long. He knew he was going to get what he wanted.

Draco was at the train station in just under an hour with his Father, he bid goodbye to Lucius and carried his trunk to the train. He heaved it onto the train, and put it with all the other bags. Draco walked down the center of the train, looking in all of the compartments, people always knew he looked so smug when he saw the Gryffindor's in a compartment as he walked past. He continued down the center of the train, looking for at least one empty compartment. Draco had finally found one way down the back of the train, but it was with a rival.

Draco smirked, and opened the door; he stopped smirking just as Harry looked at him.

"I wasn't impressed by that letter you sent me," Harry said. His glasses looked different, they looked new and a lot better then his old black ones. His hair was still messy of course, still a very messy dark black, and his skin was as pale as Draco's.

"Get used to it Potter, we'll be seeing each other every year," Draco rolled his eyes, and walked in, closing the door behind him.

"Oh please do come on Malfoy and make yourself at home," Harry said sarcastically,

"What got up your ass, Potter?" Draco asked, sitting down opposite of Harry,

"None of your business Malfoy," Harry said, looking away from Malfoy and then looking out the window, Malfoy leaned back against the seat, his arms crossed, and he was staring at Harry rather intensely, Harry had gotten nervous by it when he noticed that Draco was staring at him.

"What?" Harry asked grumpily,

"Oh nothing," Draco shaked his head, and looked out the window also,

Half an hour later, Harry had heard the sound of a trolley going past the compartments down the front and he was getting his money ready for some candy. The woman smiled at the boys and asked "Anything off the trolley dears?" Draco unfortunately did not have any money on him; he looked at Harry and his money.

"What are you staring at?" Harry asked, standing up and walking to the trolley,

"Two chocolate frogs, and two liquorice, please," Harry nodded, and gave the woman the money. "Such good manners," The woman gave the chocolate and liquorice to Harry. Harry smiled, and shut the compartment door.

"ANYTHING OFF THE TROLLEY DEARS?!" The women had yelled halfway down the train,

Harry knew Draco was craving for some chocolate, so he decided to tease him. Harry smiled and took a bite out of the chocolate, and then said "MMMM"

"You git," Draco pouted, and folded his arms,

"Maybe you shouldn't of sent me that letter you prick," Harry said, doing the same thing with the chocolate again, Draco shaked his head and grabbed the chocolate frog that was sitting beside Harry, unfortunately the chocolate frog bounced away from the box, and hopped all around the compartment.

"Get back here you little-" Draco slammed into the glass door while trying to catch the fast Chocolate Frog, by now he was frustrated and his wanted to eat his chocolate. It did not look like that was going to happen anytime soon. Draco was disappointed, and he did not bother to catch the frog anymore, the frog jumped out the open window and into another compartment, Harry heard a few girls scream and knew that the frog had gone in there.

By the time Draco had gotten back to his seat, he saw Harry laughing at him. Harry could not help it, he was laughing and enjoying it.

"It's not funny!" Draco said angrily, he grabbed a piece of liquorice and took a bite out of it,

"You little shit!" Harry said madly, "Stop eating my candy!" Harry lunged forward at Draco and tried to grab the candy, but Draco held it away from Harry, and Harry was inches away from Draco's mouth.

Draco could feel Harry's breath on his cheek; Draco pulled the liquorice piece further away. Harry groaned, and Draco liked it.

Draco grabbed the back of Harry's head with his free hand and deeply kissed Harry, Draco was a lot stronger then Harry, and Harry had to kiss back because Draco was thrusting his tongue down Harry's throat. Harry whimpered, he struggled to get out of Draco's tight grasp, after a while of kissing Draco he realized it wasn't as bad. Draco pulled away from Harry, who gasped after Draco stopped kissing him.

"Malfoy!" Harry said, with a shocked expression on his face,

"Was it as good for you as it was for me?" Draco asked, and winked,

"I thought you hated me Malfoy," Harry said, looking into Draco's eyes,

"I do Potter, did you not read the bit on the back of the letter?" Draco asked,

Harry grabbed the bit of screwed up paper, and looked at the back of it.

"_But there are also ten things that I love about you," _

Draco smirked at Harry, and Harry blushed uncontrollably.

_**AN: There will be a sequel, it was a little short I know but I am going to make the sequel even longer. Well, review or something [ I was basically trying to give Harry and Draco more hate for each other rather then love, but hate and love can also be mixed together.**_


End file.
